


Shattered Glass

by Alexfoster451



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Exposed Future as seen in The Second Coming. Their Pinehearst partnership isn’t what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t been in a posting mood lately, but slashthedrabble came back after a month break and I wanted to celebrate by writing something for the prompt: not what you think. Hope you enjoy.

Here’s the picture at a glance:  
  
Two young girls on vacation in a rented car driving down the coast. Surely they are carefree and human in this new world of abilities. It’s not what you think.  
  
Here’s the picture in depth:  
  
Two experienced agents on assignment for Pinehearst. People recognize the pins on their collars if they get close enough and wisely back off. These two, one blonde one brunette, are hunters of their own kind. One is wild with untamed power while the other is scarily stoic. It’s not what you think.  
  
Here’s the picture few ever see:  
  
Two people struggling to survive. Pinehearst speaks orders and they obey. Their roles are fluid in the partnership and both understand this instinctively. Once Elle was a villain and she killed; once Claire fought a civil war and killed her own family.  
  
Elle spins out of control sometimes and Claire is there so freakishly still that it is unnerving. It brings her back down. To the outside world Claire doesn’t feel anything, but Elle understands enough to come to her hotel room when they are on assignment.  
  
Neither pays attention when the world sees two monsters. It’s not what they think.  
  
 **End**


End file.
